Butterflies
by iluvjellybeans01
Summary: I had been miserable, moody and grumpy and I yelled at anyone and everyone who invaded my personal space...And some who didn't, too. And then he came. I am Leah Clearwater, and this is about me.
1. Chapter 1

I lay in a clearing, staring up at the clouds. Two butterflies flew into my line of vision.

They swooped and flew, in and out, flying in circles and all sorts of patterns.

They looked...nice.

No.

They looked...happy.

I remember a time when I was like that...When I was happy.

My name is Leah Clearwater, and lately, I haven't been very happy.

Especially just after I had had my happiest time.

The butterflies kept playing. Suddenly, another butterfly swooped in and started playing with the black butterfly. This meant that the silver butterfly was left out.

Just like me. My cousin Emily had just swooped into my life, stole Sam and I was left out.

The butterfly drooped. It looked so so sad. I edged nearer. It looked so grumpy. When the other two came nearer,it pushed them away. After a couple of minutes, enter another butterfly. This one was gorgeous. It was a mix of so many colors.

The silver butterfly lifted it's head. A little bit of life entered it's features.

I smiled.

I had pushed away Sam and Emily...and everyone else, for that matter. I had been miserable, moody and grumpy and I yelled at anyone and everyone who invaded my personal space...And some who didn't, too.

And then _he_ came.

_Him. He_ changed my life. _He_ saved me. _He_ was my reason for living, and will be long after we pass away. I n what ever after life there is, _he _will always be there. Be my butterfly.

Because, without _him_, I would be nothing. I would have ebbed away away, pining after Sam, like the idiot I am, wouldn't see the need to keep going, wouldn't see the world for the beautiful thing it was, because I wouldn't be able to. I had always taken it for granted, no matter what. But with _him_, I can see that there are hidden things in life, that just about everybody everywhere, takes for granted.

Like butterflies and clouds and clearings in the wood.

Just before it left, Butterfly-me fluttered over to me and perched on my nose, as if to tell me that everything would work out just fine.

Then she flew over to butterfly-_him_ and they spiraled upwards into the sky, as if they couldn't be happier.

Then, as if by magic, _he_ came and helped me up.

"Ready to go get ready?"he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Ready for what, you ask?

Why my wedding, of course.

I,Leah Clearwater was getting _ married._

And not just to anyone, but married to _him._

Maybe everyone does get a happy ending. I certainly did.

Go look for yours.

**Please review:).**


	2. chap2

**A/N-Hey. I saw that some of you all wanted to know who "he" is, so here it is, but bear in mind that this might be the final chapter.**

**I am, however, willing to add more if you send more reviews..*wink wink***

I told him about the butterflies later. He had been asking what I'd been doing when he found me. So I told him that I was comparing myself to a gentle butterfly.

He laughed and said "you're already a wolf, why do you need to be a butterfly as well?"

And I told him what I had been thinking. He smiled and told me, he thought that I didn't need to be a butterfly, he would love me no matter what.

I looked up at my husband, my best friend, my imprint, the center of my universe. And I was all those for him.

Yes, Leah Clearwater, only female shapeshifter in the history of the world had finally done the thing she had wanted from the time Sam had broke up with her.

She had imprinted.

She had imprinted on this wonderful person, who was her everything and she smiled.

"You don't need to be a butterfly for me to love you either. You just need to love me back.

**You're welcome C:.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-And now for the long awaited revealing. Sorry it took so long. If any of you were upset, I can do a different version of this. I'm lazy, I know. It would basically be the same, just with a different imprint. Well, that's all I can tell you. Just pop in a review or PM me, maybe?Thanks for sticking with me guys! You're some of the best!**

I walked with him, hand in hand down the driveway of our house and I couldn't help but notice how perfectly our hands fit together. I loved him so much.

My Avery.

Let us be together like this forever, for nothing will ever tear us apart.

I caressed the small bump, already growing inside of me and smiled.

Our creation.

Me and him, we can do anything together.

Now I carry my baby.

His baby.

Our baby.

And we will be together, forever.

_Always._

C:


End file.
